Never Forget
by Timmir
Summary: Follow the story of Vallen, a 14 year old kid who suffers amnesia, and watch his story unfold as he travels Eagleland and everywhere else along with characters you know to find out who he is...  and who he was.
1. Chapter 1: Forgetful Fall & Giant's Feet

**Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction I have actually made for the public. Now I'm only going to say this once for I should not have to state the obvious again. I do not own Earthbound. It belongs to Nintendo and whoever else has a claim for it. So please sit back and relax as you read my twist on a classic tale. This is the story of a 14 year old boy who will have to discover not only who he is, but why he is doing the things he's doing. **

/

The teen could not see anything. He was surrounded by the darkness and his senses felt dampened.

"What is your name?" said an ominous disembodied voice surrounding him.

"What?" replied the teen.

"It is a simple question. Surely you remember what your own name is?"

"Of course I do. It's …" The teen began to struggle as he tried to remember, "Vallen!"

"Vallen, hmm, what a peculiar name and you seem to be having a hard time remembering your name. I wonder if you can remember anything else. Are you sure your name is even Vallen?"

Vallen looked down in deep thought, "Yeah I'm sure that's my name. Why wouldn't I know my own name?"

"There was a hint of doubt in your voice there. Are you absolutely sure that's your name and if you're having trouble remembering your own name I wondering what else you will have trouble remembering."

"You know what? I really don't like talking to disembodied voices. It feels like I'm just talking to myself."

"Are you sure you weren't?"

/

Wind started to fly past the 14 year olds face.

"Where am I now?" The teen said as he opened his eyes, "And how did I end up here?"

Vallen looked down as the barely visible ground crept ever closer. He then looked around to see if he had a parachute or something to slow his fall. He had nothing but a white tee-shirt, a pair of jeans, a wristwatch, black tennis shoes, and a dragon necklace on him. _Why would I forget what I have with me? _ He then looked for something to break his fall, but from how high he was that didn't seem possible.

Looking down again he started seeing smoke coming off of a hill nearby and where there is smoke there is fire and where there is fire people are bound to be around.

"That is my best chance"

He started shifting his weight towards the hill. He only had one chance to do this.

As he began falling over the hill he yelled out "Hey anybody down there I could use some help. Please anybody if you can hear me try to find a way to break my fall."

As he fell ever closer to the top of the hill he began to see that the smoke was coming from a comet and figures began to become visible. _3 boys and a dog … talking to a speck. No wait that is not a speck it looks more like a bee._

As Vallen gathered up his final thoughts as he began to realize that he was not going to be saved. The kids obviously didn't notice him or heard him yelling being to intrigued by the bee and there was nothing they could do for him now. As the final moments as him and the ground were still apart, a strange sphere of light glowed around him and seemed to have not only broke his fall, but made him land on his feet as if he had only jumped. Then the bee flew toward Vallen.

"Wait, what was that? Did you do that?" Vallen asked as he tried to figure out why he was talking to the bee.

"Hypnosis α" the bee said as flash of light appeared from his one of his eyes.

"The bee … acctu… ally … t… alked." Vallen force out as he began feeling drowsy and feel to sleep.

In his last moments of consciousness he heard one of the boys say, "Why did you do that for?"

"He fell from the sky right after the comet. He is most likely a servant of Giygas" replied the bee

"Then why did you s…"

Vallen blacked out before he could hear the rest of the conversation.

/

The sun was rising and brightens as dawn began anew. Vallen found himself awoken by the loud bang of a door being shut.

_Could that be from a house down the hill? Maybe if there are houses down the hill then I can find those kids and figure out what is going on and who exactly is that bee._ Vallen then decided that it is best to move onward before something else happens.

As he started going down the hill he barely had enough time to jump out of the way as he heard someone falling down.

"Pictures taken instantaneously." The man said as he landed, "I'm a photographic genius if I do say so myself."

The man looked like he was in his 40's or 50's, but he could have been easily younger or than older than that. It was hard to tell. He had a blond beard that covered most of his face and a short top hat. His wide brim glasses gleamed as he said "Okay, get ready to make an instant memory. Look at the camera… Ready… Say 'fuzzy pickles'."

"Wait. What was that about pickles?" Vallen asked completely confused at the man's statement.

Then a flash of light completely blinding Vallen came from the man's camera.

"Wow what a great photograph! It will always bring the fondest of memories …"

Vallen was so distracted by this that he can't tell if the Photo-Man said anything else or if he had just left for as Vallen regained his senses he found himself alone again with no sign of the other man.

"Is this 'Random People Fall Down from the Sky' day?" Vallen said angrily at the sky, "I just hope I never see that man again. He kind of freaks me out." He mumbled afterwards. He may not remember much, but he definitely knew that this wasn't normal. That is when it hit him; he had no idea who he was. He knew his name, but nothing else. It's funny how he only thought of this now. Probably falling from the sky and being put to sleep by a bee has completely distracted him, but now that he had a moment to think to himself, there was no denying it. He had amnesia. He doesn't even know what his face even looks like. Although, looking at his current situation he was probably the most functioning amnesiac at the moment and at the very least he wasn't incoherent. He just can't remember anything that happened to him before the fall.

"Except maybe… No that was just a dream, but then it is probably the only reason I remember my name. Anyway I should continue on the path that I was heading down." Vallen said with enthusiasm, "I only have the here and now so better make the best of it. It is just best not to think about these things. It's not very entertaining to people to hear someone just moan about how he can't remember anything." Vallen then shook his head trying to figure out what he just said and why he keeps talking to himself. "Anyways let's move." He then started to continue on his trip.

He soon came to a house. Deciding that this is where he had heard the door slam shut.

"Whoever was here they are gone now."

He then saw a sign next to the house. "What type of name is Liar X. Agerate and what was this about treasure." Vallen started to get a little excited. "I wonder if he has any inside. Maybe a peek wouldn't hurt."

He moves to the door and put his hand onto the doorknob seeing if he can find out if this is where he heard the noise, but something stopped him. He felt something weird. It was dark, twisted, and foreign, but almost familiar. As if he had felt the presence before. Whatever it was it was enough to make him change his mind and turn around to continue on his way. There behind him was a dog.

"Well hello there, little scamper. Are you lost?"

The dog then lunged at Vallen, only barely missing because Vallen jumped out of the way. Vallen finding himself, landing on his back, immediately tried to find something, anything that could help him. His hands soon came across a stick. He grabbed it and picked himself up in time to be ready for the dog's next attack. The dog again lunged at Vallen with full force and instead of chewing on the Vallen flesh, the dogs teeth found themselves grappling the stick. Vallen then swung the stick at full force, throwing the dog off of it and into a nearby tree.

"This is just not my day, is it, but then it could be worse. I mean I could be fighting a street gang or a giant ant," Vallen laughed "Giant ant now that would be something, maybe it is covered in metal and has little ant minions helping it. Now that would be something to see… And I'm still talking to myself am I?"

He ran along finding himself fighting off not only more dogs, but snakes and crows. As if nature doesn't like him today. One of the crows even managed to get a nasty cut on his cheek, but he kept running till he came across a public library.

"Onett Public Library so this town must be called Onett, obviously. So maybe I can find some information here."

He looked inside to see if he can find some info on the local geography which could help him on his quest to find the boys and to see if he can find out what is going on. Surely they know something, and that bee seems to hold the key. He just knows it.

The library was big and felt very empty. A few people were standing around, but there didn't seem to be any books in sight. There were many doors though so the main library could open up to there. Vallen decided it was best to just ask the receptionist first.

"Hello miss." Vallen said trying to be as polite as possible

The librarian turned smiling, "Hello, may I help you?"

"Oh yeah, um… do you happen to have an atlas or map of some kind I can look through."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I just lent the last copy I had to a boy in a red baseball hat."

"Wait, did you just say red baseball hat."

"Yes" The receptionist was confused at why that got his attention

"Did he happen to tell you where he was heading?"

"No, but I think he was heading toward town the last I checked. I believe he said his name was "Niece" or "Ness" or something to that affect."

Vallen started to bolt for the door yelling, "Thanks"

"Wait" Cried the librarian.

Vallen stopped in his tracks.

"I think I should warn you first that if your heading to town then you should steer clear of the arcade that is where the Sharks hangout and also" her voice began to take an angrier tone, "this is a Library, not a playground, you should know better then to be RUNNING and YELLING."

"Sorry" Vallen said while slipping out of the door.

Outside of the library he could see the main town nearby and there he could prepare to find his next clue and maybe he could figure out who he is and how he got here.

When he began walking down the street he could smell the aroma of food hit his nose which caused his stomach to start to grumble. If only he had money. He walked around town trying to see if he could find some hint of the boy he was searching for. If only he could get something to eat.

_Now what was that area that the librarian told me not to go near? The Orchid? No, that doesn't make any sense. The Aquarium? Well that surely goes with the sharks._

He soon found himself at the arcade.

"That's it. She said to stay away… from the… arcade." Vallen said with excitement which soon came to a sense of stupidity as he put his head onto his palm.

"That seems to be some good advice she gave ya there," said a voice behind him.

Vallen turned around to see a person who was about his size maybe just a little taller cover from head to toe in what best Vallen could say was a very old, purple skeleton Halloween costume. The boy was also hula-hooping during this which kind of weird to Vallen and seemed to really reduce the threat the boy seemed to pose.

"Look I don't want to cause any trouble. I'm just looking for a kid with a red hat." Vallen responded to the hula-hooper.

"Oh him he's "speaking" with Frank right now, but don't worry. When we're finished with you there are going to be other pressing matters for you to worry about. Like how you're going to pay for your hospital bill." After he said that 2 other men surrounded him. One was on a pogo-stick and wore the same hood the first one wore and had a vertical striped shirt and shorts, all of which were green. While the other kid was riding on a skateboard wearing a white helmet with a fin on it and had brown overalls with a white horizontally striped shirt on.

"Now come on 3 against one how is this even fare." Vallen said trying to stall them as he searched for the stick he put on his belt. He didn't want to fight these guys, but he was prepared too if he had too.

The skater then shredded fiercely on his skateboard at full speed leaving very little time for Vallen to avoid the blow. Vallen tried his best to jump away from this attack, but that skater managed to catch his leg in the attack.

Vallen cried out in pain. "That's it no more mister nice guy." He yelled out at the gang.

Vallen griped the stick in both hands and began to watch each one of their movement's carefully trying to assess when the best time to strike is. The hula-hooper was laughing hysterically after the blow the skater did to Vallen. Vallen swung the stick at full force downward over the hula-hooper head, knocking him unconscious. The Pogo Punk, seeing the ferocity of the kid they were facing, charged forward trying to hit Vallen with the pointy end of his Pogo Stick. Vallen easily leapt out of the way and jabbed the Pogo Punk in the stomach.

"Hey no fair," the Pogo Punk said grunting in pain, "It wasn't your turn yet."

"I'm not playing any game here." Vallen said as he swung the stick and, SMASH, finished off the Pogo Punk.

"First the magic boy, now this kid. I'm going to need more help." The mumbled the skater barely audible to Vallen. "Hey we nee…"

"No you don't." Interrupted Vallen as he made quick work of the skater.

As Vallen began to walk away from the scene something caught his eye. There he could see that the skater dropped a whole Pizza. The smell easily entered Vallen's nose as he felt his belly grumble. He shook his head and said "Even after that, I think your going to need that more than I do." Then he walked away.

Vallen soon saw another shark running towards him.

"How many of you guys do I have to take down?" Vallen yelled at the shark as he prepared for another battle.

"Wait, please don't attack. Frank made us promise that we will stop causing trouble. I'm just coming to spread the news to the rest of the gang."

"So Frank is your boss and he just suddenly decided that you should stop attacking people."

"Yes, well no it was after that red cap boy, I believe his name was 'Ness' or something to that affect, defeated him. He also mentioned something about Giant Step. I don't remember."

"Where is Giant Step?"

"It's just north of town. Wait. Why am I telling you all of this?"

Vallen began running off yelling "Thanks"

/

Vallen found himself at a shack that was north of town. He saw a cave past the fence and a sign saying DON'T ENTER.

_I bet that Giant Step is past the cave and somewhere in here I am bound to find Ness. I might finally find my answers to what is going on here._

Vallen open the door and found that the far wall of the shack has a hole into it which leads to the cave. He continued on his way not really paying attention to much else about the shack other than that it is in a state of massive disrepair. As he went into the cave he was attacked by the animals that live there.

Sure the ants (when they had a large enough army) and the mice were comparable to the sharks and animals outside. Especially the mice bite attacks which caused a large amount of pain all over his body. But the slugs there where just sad and it barely felt as if the where trying.

After fighting wave after wave of these animals and climbing the cliffs with conveniently laid ropes. In which Vallen found to be more of a pain then the actual battles themselves. Although he did wish he had a way to defeat multiple enemies at once, but was he going to do. Use magic. That's funny, but something the skater shark still bugged him. 'First the magic boy, now this kid.' What did he mean by magic? Was he speaking about Ness? As far as he knew that was the only other person who also fought any of the sharks then, but does that mean that he is some type of magician or is that bee somehow in play and is causing this boy to do stuff he normally wouldn't be able to do? Maybe the bee is using the boy as a puppet and trying to use him for his own nefarious gains?

Vallen shook his head. _Now I'm just being paranoid, but then again I can't help but go back to when I just landed from that fall. What did that bee say again? Hypnosis α. Then there was that flash of light that appeared then I felt extremely drowsy till I fell asleep. Whatever it was it seemed so familiar, but why? I get a sneaking suspicion that it is not magic, but something else entirely. And who's this Giygas character. Something about that name just sends a shiver up my spine. As if I know who or what he is. Ugh. WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING? It is driving me crazy. Well just another list of questions I hope I can get answers too._

This thought process continued to rampage through his mind that soon he found himself outside on a cliff side. The view was astonishing, but was not enough to end the tempest of thoughts going on inside his head. Then there was a butterfly. A single butterfly that became one of the most beautiful sights he has ever seen as it just flew right on top of his head and laid there for just a moment and during that moment it became one of the most relaxed moments since he fell down from the sky. His mind began to clear and the rampage that went through his head disappeared. It was a moment of clarity. A moment of peace. He knew that something was obviously special about the butterfly and that connection it had with him meant something. He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky as the butterfly disappeared without a trace. He just stood for a moment or two more than went on his way to the next tunnel and its connecting cave system.

The first thing that caught Vallen's eye was the open present box, but what was a present box doing here. The next thing was the flash of red that went through the door.

"Wait!" yelled Vallen, but he was to late as the kid or Ness as Vallen learned had already gotten out of earshot or was to busy to notice Vallen trying to get his attention. Ness was on a mission and Vallen could tell.

Vallen ran as fast he could and chase down Ness. He was so close and he was not going to let this chance slip from his fingers. The next room was a huge cliff side with ropes leading from one level to another. Vallen climbed the rope with a renewed vigor seeing that Ness was almost at the top. Climbing as fast as he could he manage to get to the top right behind Ness who Vallen can see quite clearly now. He was wearing a yellow and blue horizontally striped shirt with a red cap. He was wearing a yellow backpack and had red shoes which Vallen looked kind of odd.

"Wait!" Vallen yelled one last time finally getting the boys attention as he turned to look at the boy who looked back in shook. He then did something that Vallen didn't expected. Ness pulled out his baseball bat and got in a battle ready pose.

"You, what you doing here and how did you get here?" Ness asked with a wary look in his eye.

"That's kind of a long story." Vallen responded as he wishes he knew exactly why he was here in the first place, "Maybe you should put down that bat and we can talk."

"You would like that wouldn't you. Buzz Buzz warned me about you and how you're a servant of Giygas. I won't let you stop me from doing what I have to do to save the world." His grip on his bat became more sturdy and it was soon becoming increasingly obvious that the worst is about to become even worse.

"Who is Giygas anyways?" Vallen responded trying to end this without the unneeded conflict.

"Like you don't know."

_Is this kid really this naïve or did the bee say something else to this kid to make him think that I'm his enemy. _Vallen gave a complete blank expression to try to confirm that he really doesn't know who Giygas is or anything that had happened before he fell down to earth. Well most likely Ness won't understand that last part but at least he would understand that Vallen had absolutely no idea who Giygas is except the fact that the name keeps send shivers down his spine.

"You really don't know who Giygas is do you." Ness stated kind of empathically then he shook his head and said, "I can't believe I almost fell for that. How dumb do you think I am? Hypnosis α."

That last part made Vallen immediately look at the other direction. "I'm not going to fall for that again." He mumbled louder then he meant to as when he looked back to Ness. He saw that now his actions are reinforced and that there was little to no doubt in his mind that Vallen was his enemy.

"PSI Rockin α" yelled out Ness as energy seemed to explode out of nowhere coming straight towards Vallen. Vallen braced himself for the blow and stood his ground for as long as he could, but the force of the attack was to strong and sent him flying off his feet almost over the cliff.

When Vallen stood up and stared at the ground around as smoke rose from the attack. He looked at Ness who was mildly shocked at the fact that Vallen stood right back up after that kind of blow. Ness then ran towards Vallen with his bat at the ready. Vallen pulled out his stick and parried the blow, but Ness's attack was to strong and it broke Vallen's stick in two. Sending a piece of the stick flying at Ness's head knocking him back and giving him a huge bruise on his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Vallen found himself saying as he ran to aid the kid that just a second earlier wanted nothing more then to see Vallen dead or at the very least knock out. Vallen was is shock at the fact that he was doing this himself and it takes him back to earlier that day when he decided to leave that skater shark with his pizza although in hindsight Vallen could use it really badly right now.

Soon Ness rose his had and said "LifeUp α" and the bruise on his head disappeared. Vallen stood back in shock

"That's amazing." Vallen stated as looked as the obvious wound just disappeared from his sight as if nothing had happened.

Ness looked back at Vallen. _What is wrong with this kid? He just tried to help me even though we are in battle. I attack him and when I end up injured he tries to help me._

_Don't fall for it. _Suddenly came another voice in Ness's mind. _He is trying to confuse you and make you think he is your friend when he is actually your foe. Why else would you be attacking him if not because of that? Finish him. He may not have any weapons now but that doesn't mean he is weaponless. Finish him now before he finishes you._

Ness stared at Vallen as Vallen stared back at Ness. Something was wrong with Ness and he just knew it. Mind Control maybe a good answer, but it is not from bee. It's from something that Vallen had sensed before. It was something that was familiar, but what was it. Before he had time to delve on this further he saw Ness charging right at him. Vallen quickly dodge the move and saw as Ness was unable to stop himself and fell off the cliff.

Vallen quickly went and just caught then edge of Ness's shoe. He that began to carefully pull up the teen, but still managed to slam him into the cliff side saying sorry each time he did. As Ness finally got back up he said "LifeUp α" again and all the injuries he had suffered disappeared.

"While I had fun watching you two battle I guess it is obvious that you two will not be able to defeat each other. Oh well. Look's like I'm going to have to do this the hard way. You're not getting to this "Your Sanctuary" location. For it is now mine." The voice came from a titanic ant as it appeared along with two ant cohorts.

_Okay now this is freaky. At least it's not made of metal. Although sure does look like it is._ Vallen's mind race as he tried to figure out whether or not this was just some freak coincidence or if he somehow caused this mess. Ness looked like he was ready for this battle, but with Vallen's only weapon broken in two and with the size of this bug he didn't know how much help he really is going to be.

Vallen looked at the ant and put his fists up. He was not sure if he could go fisticuffs with an ant this size or if he could really fight with just his fists at all. Hopefully he won't have to worry much with Ness's powers on his side, but then again does Ness still see him as a threat or has he come back to his senses. Sure whatever presence that had taken control or at least influenced Ness's thoughts is gone now, but is that enough? Whatever they both have a bigger problem in their hands.

"PSI Rockin α" Ness yelled at the ants and his cohorts, but to Ness's surprise nothing happened.

"Aw, it looks like someone is out of Psychic Points now are they." The Titanic Ant said laughing.

_So those powers are Psychic powers. That make's as much sense as a talking giant ant and everything else that had happened today._

The ant then charged at Ness knocking him to the floor then went to his cohorts and said, "You guys finish him off and I'll take out our little friend here who wore out our hero here." The ant stared at Vallen, "Nothing personal it's just business." And he came charging at Vallen.

Vallen did his best to dodge the charge, but wound up still getting hit in the stomach. He flinched as the pain joined the rest of the pain that he had felt that day. He wasn't going to let that take him down. He's been through to much and he was going to see this through. He stood straight up and spit on the ground. His fist up and ready for round two.

Vallen charged at the ant and punched the giant bug in the face. Soon afterward he decided that it was the worse decision he could have every made as his fist met the hard carapace shell of the ant. It's not metal, but when you punch it, it sure feels like it. He shook his hand in pain and tried to think of any other option. He looked at Ness who was busy trying to take care of the two smaller ants. They were giving him problems, but nothing he couldn't handle as he finally brought his bat down on one smashing it to oblivion.

Vallen looked back at his opponent who was strengthening up for his next strike. Vallen wish he still had the stick or even a bat like Ness. Heck, he would love to have any weapon in his hand so he could show this ant whose boss. _If only I could summon something to fight with. What was it that Ness said? PSI Rockin α. I wonder._

Vallen put his arm outstretched perpendicularly to his side, with his hand open and waiting.

"I know this look and will sound a little corny, but I hope this will work." Vallen took a deep breath then said, "PSI Blade α." Vallen didn't expect much to happen. Actually he thought he went off the deep end when he thought of this idea, but when he saw in his hand a semi-physical blade of psychic energy, he had almost forgot to actually grip the thing. He then looked back at the ant who was looking at him with a look of terror that Vallen believed that this was the first time the giant bug ever experienced fear. Then the ant looked back at Vallen and began to charge with pincers first hoping to chop Vallen in half.

Vallen, with renewed confidence, easily dodge the move and he then slash at the side of the ant as it ran by, causing a huge cut on the creature's carapace. The ant anger soon took control of his actions as he turned around to face Vallen. He then swung his pincers in which Vallen tried to foolishly block, but got knocked down instead. The ant then put leg on top of Vallen's left hand in which he was holding the blade and then another leg on top of his right hand making sure Vallen was unable to move. He then stared down at Vallen with his pincers inches from Vallen's neck.

"What are you going to do now?" the ant asked Vallen as he struggled to get free. Then Vallen looked up and got a smug look on his face causing the ant to look up. The last thing the Titanic Ant saw was Ness's bat in full swing right on top of his face. The ant's body then disappeared without a trace.

"Thank you there. I really don't know what I would have done without you." Vallen said relived that the fighting was finally over.

"No, look I'm sorry that I attacked you earlier. I wasn't in my right mind." Replied Ness apologetically. "I don't really understand what happened. One moment I was climbing up to the top to get to Giant Step. Then next thing I know I hear you trying to get my attention then the rest becomes a blur. Thanks for saving me from that fall and taking the Titanic Ant's attention while I handled his cohorts. I really don't know what I would have done without your help back there."

"Don't sweat it. If it weren't for me you probably wouldn't have been so exhausted. Any ways we took care of them and in the end everything is all right with the world."

_What is wrong with this guy? Even after I try to kill him he still takes all the blame. Is he just trying to make me feel bad or is he just that oblivious to everything around him? _Ness's mind began to try to figure out who exactly is this person that he just met.

"So why are you going to Giant Step in the first place?" Vallen asked trying to break the awkward silence that had been created.

"Oh… Um…" Ness tried to gather his thoughts, "Buzz Buzz said that I should seek out these eight "Your Sanctuary" locations or more of "My Sanctuary" locations I guess." Ness chuckled a little, "To tell the truth a lot of what Buzz Buzz said just went over my head, but I heard that Giant Step was a place which has great power and I decided I check this place out. I guessing my intuition was correct after what Titanic Ant said. Any ways why did you save me in the first place? You could have just let me fall, but instead you went out of your way to save me."

"I don't know. Something just didn't feel right about the situation and letting you fall down the cliff…" Vallen paused trying to understand his actions himself. Sure there was that presence he felt that felt foreign about the teen that stands before him, but something else told him that he could trust this kid. Something just nudged at him saying that if this boy didn't complete his journey, something horrible will happen. Vallen shook his head trying to clear up his thoughts. "Don't we have to get moving?"

Ness then nod at his new ally and they continued forth.

The first thing that caught his eye was a foot print. A huge foot print. Just in the middle of a cliff, but how did it get here. The view was amazing from up here that it looked better up here than with his time with the butterfly just a couple of floors below. Then a bright came from the footprint as they approached it. All the wounds that he and Ness suffered seemed to just vanish and a small tune began to play. He looked back at Ness and saw him in deep thought. As if he had received a vision of some type. Vallen smiled. This place had such a sense of calm and clarity. It's as if he could feel the Earth turn. Everything was perfect again for maybe just that single moment.

Then he felt a huge pain inside his head as if his brain just exploded. He soon found himself succumbing to the pain and watched as everything just faded to black.

/

**Author Note: Well here is chapter one. We have out amnesiac hero along for the ride, but who is he and what cause him to fall onto the earth and what role will he play in this story? I do apologize for the lengthiness of this chapter. This was not meant to have gone as long as it did. So don't expect lengthy chapters like this one except where it is needed. Also I will apologize in advance as I will most likely not have regular updates. Sorry, but life comes first. Yet I do plan on seeing this project through till the end, but till then I say good bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories & a Purpose

**Author Note: Here is chapter Two. Hope you enjoy.**

/

All Vallen could see was darkness. _What happen?_ Was the only thought going through his mind. Then he heard a voice. It wasn't Ness's voice. It was female. A voice that he felt like he knew, but where does he know it from?

"Here we are. Welcome to Giant Step." The female said as Vallen's vision began to return to him.

He soon saw the entrance of Giant Step become visible and notice that he wasn't in control of his body. When he saw the giant footprint he notices something odd about it. The next thing he noticed was the fact that it was night.

"You disappear for several months and now reappear to take me to this place. Why?" He heard himself ask the female whom he could still not see. _Maybe she's behind me?_ Vallen thought as the scene continued to play.

"You remember the old story of the Chosen Four right?" The female asked in return.

"Sure, the story about four kids who went out to stop all this from happening." He heard himself reply as he looked out at Onett. The sight Vallen saw here was the exact opposite of what he saw just a few moment's ago. The town was ruined and there was a riot everywhere. Alien creatures seem to be harassing the people as they ran and hid for their lives. It was desolation and destruction at its max. Vallen wish he could do something to help them but he was not in control of his body or actions. "Isn't it just a fairy tale? Something that parents tell their children to make them feel like everything is going to be alright in the world? To give them hope in this hopeless world?"

"You of all people know that that is false." He heard the female reply with a touch of anger, "I can't believe I just heard you say that. You were always so positive and now you say this."

"Look I was just kidding about that. Man, you can't even take a joke. Anyways what about them do you want to talk about? It's not like we can change the past, even if we can how are we going to do it?"

"Yes we can and we must."

"What are you talking about?"

"We both know what you're capable of doing."

"So what? We both know what my limits are and what you're asking is way beyond my limits."

"What if we can boost your limits?"

"If you manage to give me limitless power and maybe someway to control it then I could. Until you find a way to do that we might as well…"

"Why do you think we're here for?" Interrupted the female.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what this place is, don't you?" Then a noise came from something inside the cave. A presence that Vallen felt before appeared.

"They found us. Stay behind me and what ever happens. Run." He heard himself say to the seemingly invisible female.

"I'm not leaving you. Have you forgotten that I can fight too?"

"Okay, but be careful." Vallen said in a hush voice.

As the unknown intruder approached, Vallen found himself moving to the spot he feel unconscious.

"Look we didn't do anything so just leave us alone." He heard himself say to the unknown assailant that slowly began to appear. The intruder looked like a walking star. "Stay back, I'm warning you." But the walking star still approached. "That's it I warn you more than enough. Take this. PK…

/

…Beam α." Vallen looked around. It was day again. He had his hand outstretch and pointing towards the wall where he saw the Starman. Now he only saw smoke and a hole in the wall. _What was that? Could that have been a vision? No it was more like a memory. I remember something._ Excitement then began to build over him. If he remembers something than that mean's his memory is all gone and he can figure out who he is, but a part of him didn't want to know. From what he saw his past looked grim, but it was the only thing that connected him to his old self, but it began to bring in more questions than it answered. Who was that girl? Why couldn't I see her? What happened to Onett? Who was the chosen four and why did it seem significant?

Then Vallen caught the sight of Ness who was quite startled by Vallen's sudden awakening followed by his sudden PSI attack.

"Are you okay?" Vallen asked Ness as Ness stood up and brushed some dirt off of him.

"Yeah, you just startled me that all. When you just fell down I didn't know what to do so I just sat here and waited." Ness replied

"How long was I out?"

"About five, maybe ten minutes tops."

"Really?" Vallen found himself a bit shocked by this news.

"Here have this." Ness tosses Vallen a burger. "You seemed hungry and thought that could help."

"Thanks." Vallen said with an appreciative smile. The burger was cooled, but that didn't stop Vallen from engulfing it whole.

"So now that you're awake and have eaten we can get going."

"Wait. We? You mean you want me to come with you?"

"Sure, why not? You seem to be able to handle yourself and I going to need all the help that I need. And who knows, you could be apart of the four chosen children Buzz Buzz talked about."

"Wait, what was that about four chosen children?"

/

**Author's Note: First off just going to say this right off the bat. Vallen is not going to be one of the chosen four. Also hope you understand the memory sequence that happened. Its hard writing a memory sequence without the main character understanding it is a memory sequence. Also I hope I didn't have to ask, but please review and tell me how well I'm doing and what I need improving on. This chapter only took me one day unlike the other which took a whole week so if you enjoy chapter this short tell me or if you rather chapters as long as the first one don't be afraid to say anything. Chapters will most likely not come out as quickly as this one did so don't expect anymore till the end of the week at the earliest. So as always, I hope you enjoy this and I can't wait to show you what I have in store for the next few updates.**


End file.
